geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Board
Rumors have proven the existence of an unreleased episode of TAWOG, called "The Board". Most people thought this was another name for "The Game", but when they watched it, it went horribly wrong. The only tape that exists today has corrupted audio, and most of the episode is just static, but most of the images can be made out. As of now, the OG episode is currently in the hands of the FBI. Episode Description: The episode starts with Gumball, Darwin and Anais playing some kind of video game. The TV screen is showing some heart spinning around a limp body. This goes on for some time until the entire tape fuzzes, and the heart is shattered and is in the middle of the screen. A few seconds later, the text "GAME OVER" appears on the screen. Anais puts down the controller, and says "What else should we do?" Gumball then shuts the console down. We pan over to the outside of Gumballs house, and most of the color and brightness is drained out. It's probably supposed to represent Elmore during a blackout. Some tall, bean-like thing moves through the screen, and as of now, it's indecipherable. It is thought to be a tornado. A few seconds later, static bellows, and highly disturbing imagery and videos appear on the screen. Now, the tape has the black screen replacing that footage. Witnesses say that it showed footage of what appeared to be war, and it showed bodies of the soldiers being scattered. It then cuts to all 3 of the kids in the living room, with Richard hiding under the table. People have reported to hear eerie noises. Gumball is trying to pull something out of a red bag/box, and as it is released, Anais picks it up. It is an Ouija board. Anais seems to be the only person there to know what it is. She says it's cursed, and that we shouldn't play it, but since Gumball and Darwin have smaller brains than Anais, decide to play it. Nicole then appears. They open the Ouija board, and as Gumball and Darwin put their hands on it, it moves. Since the footage has lots of static, it can't fully be translated on what the board is saying. Also nobody knows what it spelled anyway. At one point the screen turns black with just Gumball and Darwin's hands. As more static bellows, the static is gone, the Ouija board's peg thing (i forgot what it's called) completely freaks out and moves across the board. Anais gets freaked out by this, and runs to Gumball's bedroom. Gumball and Darwin then come inside of the room, telling her that the board said "red rum" and "alkalising". It then cut to them sleeping. It zooms into Gumball's head, showing Gumball screaming with a black background. Nobody remembers the audio that played during this part. But it cut to Gumball sleeping a few seconds later. It faded to black. It faded to Darwin and Anais eating breakfast. Nicole comes in, in a panic. She asks them where Gumball is, and they don't know. A noise is heard behind Nicole, and it was Gumball, but alot more paler than before. And then he says this in a deep voice: "We need to find the game" Nobody else wanted to help, since they all think he lost his mind playing. Nicole also realizes that Richard is missing, too. Darwin then goes up to his room, and is shocked to find Gumball, but no longer pale, faced down and with blood on the bottom of his face. There's blood on his neck, too. Darwin runs out to tell them, but nobody else was in the house. He is shocked to realize Nicole is dead, too. Blood is also on her neck. Darwin then cries, and the tears poured heavily. He then ran to his room, and jumped out of the window. He lands in the road, bruised and bloody. He slowly walks back into the house, just to find Richard's body, replacing Nicole's body. He walks out to find Anais, also dead, laying there with a shredded Daisy. What's creepier is that she doesn't have a face, or her body is laying down on her face. As Darwin went to walk back out, Nicole walked into the house. Darwin thought she was dead, and Nicole said that she didn't know what he was talking about. He went to show Nicole the dead bodies, but they were all gone. Richard, and Anais came through. Anais said that nobody knows where Gumball is. It then transitioned to them all sleeping, with Darwin wide awake. He slowly walked to Nicole's bedroom, but all of a sudden, the closet door opened, and Gumball, pale, and with completely white eyes came out with blood stains all over his shirt. He then said these five final words before the episode ends: "It's the beginning of the end" This episode was leaked on June 16, 2017. Twitter erupted with questions, and people saying that they were horrified by it. It was then uploaded to Youtube, but the Youtube admins took it down, along with the channel. Ben Bocquelet himself made a statement, saying: "I'm sorry that the rejected, unaired episode had to be released to the general public. It was not made by me, it was made by one of our co-workers during post-production of "The Game" Please apologize for the episode, and we can all forget that the episode existed." The word "alkalising" is said to be an anagram of "killanais". The bodies of his family is also said to be hallucinations coming from Darwin. But, since the episode is still owned by the FBI, nobody knows any other details of the episode. But people are really skeptical on what Gumball said. Is it really the beginning of the end? Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Lost Episodes